Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pick up or destination location, and a vehicle maneuvers itself to that location.
Some passengers may suffer from motion sickness while in a vehicle. As an example, symptoms of motion sickness may include nausea, headache, and upset stomach. Therefore, a passenger with motion sickness may experience a level of discomfort, which can make a trip in a vehicle unpleasant for that passenger as well as any other passengers in the vehicle.